


Beebo Stonehelm: Slaying the Dragon

by oesterheld



Series: D&D Character Backstories [6]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: D&D, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Character Backstory, F/M, No Dungeons & Dragons Knowledge Required
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oesterheld/pseuds/oesterheld
Summary: Dungeons & Dragons character backstory. Beebo is a true neutral mountain dwarf cleric.
Series: D&D Character Backstories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684225
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Beebo Stonehelm: Slaying the Dragon

Beebo had always been the comic relief to his brother's serious demeanor. Torin was the eldest so he was next in line for the throne, and Beebo was perfectly fine with that. He liked it, actually. He didn't want to have so much responsibility.

Beebo let his brother take responsibility for him. It looked good on Torin. In the meantime, Beebo drank beer and hosted parties and, eventually, fell in love.

He met Mabel at one of his famous galas at the palace, a gala meant to find his brother a future queen. Instead, it gifted him the love of his life. She matched his comedic personality and at the same time tamed him, balancing his traits out with hers. She was the perfect woman and Beebo couldn't feel more at home.

This feeling lasted until the day his father died, and Torin was finally the king. Torin was corrupted by power and greed, and he dug deeper into their mountain than they'd ever done. They discovered gold galore, an insurmountable strain of it deep in the mountain. What they didn't count on was the dragon guarding it, awoken from her deep sleep by their invasion.

Cyirn, now known as the Lady of the Mountain, destroyed everything Beebo knew. She totaled their kingdom, killing all but a handful of dwarves who managed to escape. Cyirn killed his wife, his friends, his home. Her carnage even spread to a port city outside of the mountain, burning down homes there and ruining lives.

Torin and Beebo made it out along with 23 survivors, mostly men. Torin vowed to exact revenge on this dragon, taking twelve men with him to seek out the great wizard of the east to help them in their quest. Beebo was not one of those twelve men.

Beebo was a cleric. He praised Helm, god of protection, life, and light. He saw value in every life, and didn't take the slaying of a great beast so lightly, regardless of personal offense. He was torn on how to deal with Cyirn, whether to avenge his fallen brothers and sisters or to spare her life, letting her keep what was rightfully hers all along. They were immigrants in the mountain after all, and they treated it poorly.

So he refused to go. He didn't know his decision regarding the dragon, but he knew he couldn't be a helpful member of his brother's party when he was having this internal conflict. He wasn't the great cleric he used to be; the conflict he struggles with regarding who to protect in this situation stripped him of most of his power, leaving him at level 1.

He left their small settlement of surviving dwarves, hoping to find an answer to his great question: which lives are more worth protecting?


End file.
